


If I Fell In Love

by hanorganaas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up in the middle of the night to sound of Ianto singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>    
> **Disclaimer:**   
>    
> _   
> _  
> **While the events possibly happened, this is my own interpretation of a moment that happened behind the scenes and I am just borrowing the characters. Lyrics are owned by the musical geniuses called The Beatles.**   
> _

I _f I fell in love with you,_

 _Would you promise to be true_

 _And help me understand._

Jack awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a guitar. The sounds so beautiful, he couldn't ignore them. He quietly walked around the office seeing if he could pinpoint the sounds and its beautiful creator. Soon the sounds of the guitar were accompanied by a soft male singing voice:

 _Cause I've been in love before_

 _And I've found that love was more,_

 _Than just holding hands._

He raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to the song's origin. He knew of one man in the Torchwood office who could play guitar, Owen Harper. But Owen's voice was not beautiful. In fact, it was so bad it could shatter windows. His face scrunched in disgust as he remembered the time Owen tried to serenade Tosh for her birthday. Besides, Owen never stayed at Torchwood. But Jack knew of one person who did….

Ianto.

And as he walked into the longue, he confirmed his inference.

 _If I give my heart to you,_

 _I must be sure from the very start_

 _That you would love me more than her._

Jack knew Ianto was very secretive. The whole incident with Lisa was a perfect example. As angry as Jack was, he somewhat understand. Hell, he was in love….many times. But why should a beautiful man hide such a beautiful talent? His voice was on tune like an angel. He closed his eyes and became lost in the music.

 _If I trust in you,_

 _Oh please, don't run and hide._

 _If I love you too,_

 _Oh please, don't hurt my pride like her,_

He was taken to a world, perfect world. The sun always shined. It was just him and Ianto, on a beach. The other man was nude beneath him, open and inviting for him to touch. He moves his fingers over the soft skin, taking in the soft sounds of pleasure. Their lips touch and he could almost taste him.

This is love to him, someone who could take him away from the cruel reality of life and somewhere far away. And Ianto, had that-

"Did I disturb you Sir?" Ianto asked interrupting Jack from his thoughts.

He blinked. He was back in Torchwood, face to face with Ianto. He studied him for a moment. He was dressed in more comfortable clothes, clothes more suited for bed. With the tie gone Jack could see more of Ianto's pale neck. He licked his lips and felt himself hardening at the sight. He wanted him. He wanted to taste him, put his hands all over his body.

"Sir," Ianto said raising an eyebrow, a smirk forming across his lips.

"Don't stop," Jack said stepping further into the room, "please continue."

"As you wish Sir," Ianto replied smirk now forming into a true smile as he continued to sing. Except this time Jack started to sing along. They sang together perfectly.

 _Cause I couldn't stand the pain._

 _And I, would be sad if our new love was in vain_

 _So I hope you see,_

 _That I would love to love you._

 _If I fell in love with you._

When the song finished, Jack walked next to Ianto. He slowly ran his fingers up and down the other man's pale neck. Ianto looked up with a smile.

"It seems we make beautiful music together Sir," Ianto said quietly.

Jack bent forward and kissed the other man gently on the lips. With a deep sigh he whispered:

"That's because we fit perfectly together."


End file.
